Talk:Talon/@comment-3578129-20160426165557/@comment-4117463-20160509021020
1: He has just enough damage to kill an enemy. The trick is thunderlords. After the silence nerf, before thunder, he was useless, and let everyone go with 10 hp. Thuderlords gives just enough damage to finish anyone off. 2: The champ is about 1 shotting enemies mid to lategame. As most of the assassins, he is not supposed to be 1 shotting ppl at 6 randomly. Think of any assassins. LB, Annie, even Zed. They gonna injure you first. Thats what you are supposed to do with talon. USe some W-s. Always max W. At 70-80% you are good to go 3: His combo isnt rly e-q-w-r-r. He has a passive. He gets an autoattack buff on slowed enemies. You are suposed to be autoattacking. Thats kinda the key. land a few autos. E gives a slow, you get a free hit. Thy ru, you slow with w. Hammer them, finish with ult. 4. You take damage because you stupidly walk into harass dont expect to come out alive from an engagement with you lane opponents You are glass. 5. If you have ARMORPEN runes. Use them. Doesnt matter how many, where, just use them. Guy has terrible AD scaling. He is similar to Kat. You wanna enhance his base damage. It gives you godlike mid-lategame scaling, and honestly by tihe time you 6-7 it outscales ad, probabaly even earlier, as you gonna kill you enemy mostly with your base damages anyway. (its not a disaster if you dont have armorpen, but it helps a ton) 6. You have to learn his damage, and know what order is best for the skills you use. Many times ppl land a W, enemy drops to 50-60% and they just on them. You can just walk up to you enemy and hammer them, they r slowed. Really, if you wanna be good at talon, you should accept that he HAS TO snowball. To snowball you need kills. Earlyier its a hassle. To get early kills you have to maximize his kit, and that means realizing he has SLOWS. You should use the slow, to outmaneuver or catch up to your enemies, get in a thunder proc. Wait for its cd. Then go in with your E. Or keep the harass up. 7. Sending your opponents back to base is the same as killing them. 8. Always start yomuus. ALWAYS. There is no exception. None. You can be against 5 ap, still start yomuus. 9. Utilize his stealth, his movement speed, and the free blink to your advantage. When you start hitting items, you dont really need a full combo anymore. 10. Roam when you kiled/sent home your enemy AND you pushed the lane. Or simply if you pushed the lane. Never leave an unpushed lane. Ever. Unless after agank/fight when you are low and its dangerous. But then you jsut back, thats different :p 11. Duskblade of drakhtar. Or dunno how they spell it. Well. If you wanna be really really good, its your 6th item. The earliest you can buy this is the 3rd itm slot. (4th if you include boots). Dont buy it before yomuus, boots and tiamat. just dont. Btw if you have a lot of ap and they can get ya, your sixth item becomes hexdrinker/maw or qss/mercurial. 12. Use actives. I mean use tiamat/hydra, and use yomus. yomus can help you catch up. Help ypou run away. Help you hps. 13. Do not forget, aside form killing, talo is a good splitpusher. You can W a wave, auto, hydra, its dead. USe autoattack + q reset on tower. If you have time, you yomus to get the towers. (once again Q is an autoattack reset). 14. START LONGSWORD + POTS. !!! 15. Masteries: Go 12-18-0. Pick Sorcery, Double edged sword, vampirism, oppressor in ferocity. Pick savagery, assassin, merciless, dangerous game, precision, and thunderlords. The only 2 thing thats interchangeable here are savagery for wandered, and dangerous gam for bandit. If you change the rest you wont have enough damage to get your enemy. 16. You might or might not run out of mana before your first back. If you do, dont bother, go home shop, go back to lane. You have the whole game to get kills. 17. Mana again. Dont poke with lvl 1 W. it has no damage. Lvl 2 might hurst. Check once. If it hurts them use it, if not, you might want to poke with lvl 3 W. 18. You can buy as many long swords as you can get any time in the game, doesnt matter. You have the gold, buy them. 19. The full builds is: boots, youmus, hydra, last whisper(mostly lord dominik), black cleaver. Last item can be a whole bunch of things. maw of malmortius, duskblade, mercurial. these are the most likely, but pick whatever you think you need. Earlier, when you are not that good and dire a lot you can just go guardian if your team stay alive longer than you, or you can even go warmogs or death's dance. doesnt matter much. You aim should be getting damag and staying alive. 20. You dont really wanna start fights. You wanna separate your targets, and kill them alone, or outnumbered. 21. Accept it that you are kinda like kat. Most likely you will kill 1 enemy, but dont forget that most of your damage is AoE. If you enter the fight, and hit 3-4-5 enemies with you w and ult, and hydra, then you did much more than killing or failing to kill an enemy. You might fail to kill someone, but its most likely you dealt 2x-3x their hp in damage to thir whole team. You should set up to win fights not to bask in kda glory. Thats about it for now. Read it if ya want to, dont if you dont wanna. Talons is ok, hes viable, just need to keep some simple guidelines and he works. :) p.s: 22: I told he has to snowball. Well it can happen anytime, it doesnt have to be early game. Can be mid late-midgame. Just get your yomus, yomus/hydra, before they get tanky or outlevel you, so you can at least kill enemies who are below 60%. :)